crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Looney Tunes-The Daffy Duck Murderer
Special recognition to anyone who has written this creepypasta. Despite being one more in the field of lost episodes, knew a good scare me out. I guess I'll have to think twice before watching the Looney Tunes "I was an adult, was 23 years old and my parents died in a traffic accident.Unfortunately mine did not have anyone next to me, my close relatives lived in South Carolina, a far cry from Alabama. We were the only family that did not have the slightest contact with anyone nearby. Since I do not work and just could not keep the apartment, I had to get a job fast, something I'm fit and I liked. I went block by block, looking for business business for some sign of "Help Wanted" or "Wanted helper". I was not lucky this day, I was going to try tomorrow. I went to bed, I put the alarm clock at 7:00 to go very early to find work. He slept peacefully until I came to my mind memories of what happened that horrible day in the house of my best friend John. I could not sleep all night, I came and came memories. The day came. I dressed quickly to leave to find work, look around my neighborhood and found nothing, again was not my day, until I saw a poster in a store movies, video games and series. It took me at all in finding a job: the owner accepted me without asking me for anything or curriculum. I started my job as a salesman. My only task was to lease what was in store. The store took care of 24 hours and I worked at night, from 8:00 PM to 0:00 PM. My first day was like being in heaven now knew was going to start making money, would be able to pay the rent of the apartment. I had no trouble adapting to the orders of my boss, the store was very large and with a variety of movies and TV, especially cartoons for children. My second day of work was normal as before, was a good night calm and cold. I could see the thick fog that surrounded the store and the security guard protecting the front door walked a little uneasy. It was seen a well-tense, the only two people left in the store were, were we (me and the guard). As it was after 1:24 am, the guard told me it was time to close. I was preparing my things to leave, but told me to stay here because it looked dangerous out by the dense fog. While watching a small TV "The Adventures of Fabricius" lights started flashing. Scared to hit the chair, the guard told me to stay quiet as it was common for this to happen in the store. I asked if there was some sort of ghost or something paranormal. The guard finished laughing and kept on watching the series. They were the credits of the series, we turn off and the guard told me we were going to the cellar to get some of the series stored in boxes. I accompanied him. As was apart from the local winery, we went outside into the alley, had done too much fog and could not see. We entered the cellar and saw a stack of boxes piled up, looking for any series or movie interesting. One of the cellar windows burst open and in came a wind that made one pile of cash to fall over me. The guard could not contain his laughter as macabre rescued me from the pile of boxes. I picked up the video tapes to put in place, until I saw a tape with a name that left me cold a few moments, the film had the title of "Looney Tunes: The daffy duck murderer" He came to my mind a vision of what happened 8 years ago. The guard asked if he was okay, I left the vision and I said yes. I read the title of the film. At the time I thought it was a joke to call attention to the viewer, as these were my favorite childhood cartoon. He warned the guard to come and see this: was the title and gave a chuckle, but I did not give me absolutely any laughter. He told me to come back to the place and have a look. I felt that my subconscious was telling me about he saw this tape, but I refused on the inside. The guard insisted that he have a look. We returned to the store to check the contents of this tape: my hands were shaking and some sweaty. I inserted the video in VHS player. We sat down with some food to see the tape and turned on the television to Video mode. Immediately the band began to play: intro appeared with a type of effect 'screen fade', when the intro was not the same as the other episodes of Looney Tunes. Here the lively music and classic of these drawings was absent, did not sound at any time. The title "Looney Tones presents" came too slowly toward the viewer. After 30 seconds the title stops. Other mysterious things kept appearing in the intro: two hands drawn in blood in a bad budget came from the bottom of the color circle. I could not recognize the hand of the character that was hidden there, but in the end, this speech by saying: "This is what friends will never forget, ha ha ha ha". Whoever was the drawing that was hidden there, issued a rather serious and malicious laughter. After this effect, it appears the title of "The daffy duck murderer", with italics and dark red, it seems that the editors did not have time to do better in this episode. The guard felt uncomfortable with what I saw, I was scared and just wanted to go there, but the fog slowly began to put more and more and more dense. Suddenly, something was heard before: I had the guts to go see it was, the guard stopped to watch and there was nothing. We kept watching the episode ... The intro ends, spent the box scene of the episode, a black circle began to widen as these typical end of the cartoon, published a drawing while the circle is closed, but this was the reverse: it open instead of closing and doing it very slowly ... It started as a normal episode of Looney Tunes, but did not know that little by little this episode would become a nightmare. Bugs Bunny appears walking a while, no more than 2 minutes and it seems that the box was the same scene was repeated over and over and over. After 2 minutes, it gets a carrot from his pocket and begins to chew with a brutality ... I could feel the anger I had the rabbit ... we could see how the scene was cut every 15 seconds and returned to it: Bugs Bunny eating a carrot ..... This lasted about 35 seconds. A black box gets in the scene for 15 seconds, switch to another and see Bugs Bunny sitting on the edge of a tree without leaves badly drawn. Indeed, the scene where the rabbit was too poor: they had not clouds or vegetables, drawing just had no life. Bugs Bunny in a whisper said: "I really want to see this old? You can not feel the pain I have? ".A cold and chilling phrase for Bugs Bunny. He ate his carrot with overmuch sorrow. Suddenly, the camera zooms to the rabbit and then it becomes sad and begins to mourn uncontrollably, blood flowed from his nose. Bugs Bunny looks at the camera as if he had a hatred towards the viewer, muttering: "I HAVE BEEN ECHO DAMAGE IT! Do not provoke, do not look! ", Bugs Bunny gets up and throws his half chewed carrot to the camera, the scene is cut and begins to distort. Then I paused the tape and told the guard that he could not keep watching it. The guard was a little scared and yet became the brave: he told me to stay, nothing was wrong. I put the tape play: Now the scene is Pepe le Pew and his girlfriend Cat, arguing about something. The interior of the scene becomes violent, they cling to blows in a real way. I was a little confused, because this was not normal for an episode of Looney Tunes. We saw blood stains were jumping at the camera, I could not contain more than fear. The camera zooms into Cat: I was very hurt, his face was bloodied by the blows he had received by Pepe le Pew. It had a broken leg and a bone of good quality drawn on her leg was like a neatly trimmed photograph pasted on the scene. The strangest part of this is that the bone was all drawn as in the episode. The blood would not stop jumping, a strange noise rang inside the scene and everything becomes violent. Appears on the scene Daffy Duck, saying: "Again with his bouts of geeks? This is what we want children to see? Ha ha ha ha ha ". Daffy Duck gave a laugh it similar to what was heard in the Intro. The guard walked confused like me and could not believe what we were seeing and what kind of tape it was. Daffy Duck, smiling wickedly says, "LET SOME FUN WITH THIS GARBAGE.". It was incredible dialogue that used to create this episode, words with double meaning and words very rude. What I saw next made my hair stand on end: Daffy Duck out from behind his tail a knife, stabbing Gata starts repeatedly to kill you. The camera takes an approach to Daffy Duck: the latter is seen without eyes, as though they had been removed, had a demonic smile would scare anyone. Smiling, he begins to laugh for 30 seconds with a macabre and eerie laughter.After being satisfied with Gata murder, begins to violate the dead body of Gata.He says already on the floor already dead, "Are you hot dog mess as you?ha ha ha ha ha! ". Daffy Duck stops and spits blood on the cat's face, while Pepe le Pew feel happy and laughing at the death of his girlfriend Cat. I told the guard to pause the tape bitch at once, but control was not working and the lights began to blink too often. The episode was still running: Daffy Duck laughing, kills Pepe le Pew, cutting his head and showing it to the viewer, as he says: "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT CHILDREN? LIKE BLOOD? MINE WILL SOON THEIR HEADS!HA HA HA HA HA ". The scene changes suddenly and with music similar to Suicide Mouse, Daffy Duck eat the viscera of Gata with its large sharp teeth.Their fur was ruffled. A sound starting to sound while it was eating the viscera, like someone was chewing on something when there was the scene. Daffy Duck after eating, makes a turn with his head and looks at the camera with a demonic face and teeth covered in blood ... little by little feet starts to walk and move closer to the viewer, as if it were their next victim. The scene immediately cuts. A 'screen fade' appears with a black background for 30 seconds while a voice said a girl screaming "HELP! HELP PLEASE! HELP.. DO NOT LET MY HEAD CUT! ". After that, came the regular credits. The guard was white, stood from his chair and quickly grabbed a bat, broke the TV and player. Scared, ran outside the store, but the door would not open and the back either. Desperate took his gun and shot himself in the head. I splashed blood on his face, was frightened and screamed like crazy, do not know what to do. I broke the window and manages to escape into my home. The next morning I heard tragic news: the owner and the bouncer "Video World" had died that night. I felt that something was wrong: I remember our boss was at home and was not with us. The latter's wife found him dead in bed, his throat slit and viscera were not (I suspect someone stole it). But when he saw a message written in blood on the wall, it collapsed. The message read: "NOW I WILL BE THE NIGHTMARE OF ALL PEOPLE - Daffy Duck". I did not win any money, so I had to move the department. This happened about 3 months. I currently live with my best friend Jessica. Today, even I have nightmares about the incident which happened in the store. " Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Lost episudes Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Wall of Text Category:YOU'RE NEXT